Minecraft fanfiction
by Kaseydoesminecraft
Summary: In my first story (don't judge) I get stuck in a Minecraft version of earth with my sister, some friends, and the love of my life.


**Minecraft Fanfiction**

Part 1-the beginning

Chapter 1-waking up

One morning when I woke up, and I felt wierd, so I got out of my bed, went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I almost shit myself-if I could anyways, because I wasn't myself. What I saw in the mirror was me- as a Minecraft skin. I went downstairs to get my parents, but they were gone, and on there bed was a book and quill instead the usual notepad, and it said "Went to meeting see u at lunch XOXO". I dashed up to the second floor of my house again, and found my sister, Alexis staring at herself mirror, gaping in horror.

Chapter 2-scavenging

Whats going on Casey?! She asked me.

I don't know, but let's try and maybe survive this thing I replied.

She nodded in reply. I finally got to be in charge, being the one who knew everything that there is to know about Minecraft.

We went in our closets, and found some backpacks- thank goodness for mods, and filled them up with supplies that we scavenged. After, we went through what we had, and divided the food, and medicinal supplies. Next, we went to our neighbors, TJ, and Jarhead, and found them shooting glass bottles in there yard with bows. Next, we went to our friend brandolfo's house. We found him preparing to set out like us, so he joined our group. Then we decided that we need to build a shelter to accommodate our band of survivors. So we all started punching down trees to get wood. After we had a ton of wood, I started to build a shelter. I made a 2 story house with a sky-view room, a pool, and 15 rooms. Surrounded it with iron bars that I scavenged from an abandoned school.

Chapter 3-beacon of hope

On the top of our fortress, we put huge woolen flags to symbolize hope in this apocalyptic world. And that night, as I was about to get in my bed, I started a journal entry.

Day:1

"Today I woke up as a Minecraft character, and had to teach people how to survive. No sign of Sara yet always watching the road out of the corner of my eye. We built a shelter to survive, and hope, and pray that we will find our families."

Chapter 4-reunited at last

That morning, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move, and Sara came running out of the bushes, with a whole posse of skeletons behind her. She ran up to me yelling "HELP". So we sprinted back to our fortress, but right as the door was closing, an arrow pierced into my head with a sickening thud.

Chapter 5-almost death

When I woke up, I was in a white void, and there was nothing around me. But then I heard a loud whoosh, and saw a man with a huge beard approach me. I asked him, "Am I dead?", and he replied by shaking his head, and told me something. He told me that it was not my time to die, and that it was my job to lead a band of survivors to defeat the evil lord Herobrine. Then I woke up.

Chapter 6-the prophecy

This time I woke up for real, because I was surrounded by my friends. I then noticed, that there was a curious little book lying on my stomach. I started reading it, and it said "there will be one boy of age 12 who will lead a torn group of survivors through a ravaged land full of demons, and monsters of unimaginable possibility, to defeat the evil lord Herobrine."

Chapter 7- leaving home

Our group started to pack up, to head to "the ravaged land" to defeat Herobrine, and possibly get our lives back. We traveled by underground minecart tracks battling zombies, and skeletons all the way. We finnaly made it to Seattle, Washington after about a month. Right after stepping out of the tracks, we saw the space needle looming over us, covered in a shadowy ominous bubble. That was were the evil lord was. That was were I needed to go.

Part 2-the streets

Chapter 1-sneaking out

That night when we arrived in Washington, I snuck out of our temporary shelter, and started towards the tower. Alone.

Chapter 2-almost there

Walking down the street I got shot at, lunged at, moaned at, and blown up from the evil nighttime mobs. An arrow got stuck in my thigh, but I pulled it out, and shot it right back at the skele-archer that shot me.

Chapter 3- the tower

I finally made it to the tower, when all of the arrow firing, moaning, hissing, and biting just stopped abruptly. I proceeded to the main entrance elevator, and the doors were open, like they were expecting me. I stepped in, and the doors closed. TNT by Captainsparklez was on the radio speakers. As the elevator zoomed up, I thought to myself how stupid I was, leaving my friends to fight Herobrine alone, and possibly leaving them to die. Finally the doors opened, and I stepped onto the disc floor of the tower.

"I was expecting you young Casey, stubborn, smart, and most of all foolish to challenge me", said a gravelly voice from behind a black pleather chair.

I tried to speak, "there is a proph-

"THE PROPHECY MEANS NOTHING", boomed the voice, this time, the chair turned, and Herobrine stood from his seat.

"YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO YOUR MASTER CASEY!", he screeched.

"NEEEEVVVERRRRR!", I yelled back, feeling and invisible force pushing me down. I fell to the floor, but slowly rose to my feet, the invisible force still gripping me. I then flew in the air now many unseeable hands were pulling my legs and arms apart, I screeched in agony. But then all of the hands let go, except for one, this time it was a real hand, and it through me out of the building from the highest floor.I fell through the air, screaming as I saw my friends gaping in horror as they saw me- then I hit the asphalt.

Chapter 4-almost death... Again

I'm guessing that I died again, and the same thing happened. Then I woke up, again, and there was Sara, leaning over my "dead" body moaning, and sobbing with grief, but then, I opened my eyes. When she saw, she hugged me for what seemed like forever, and then told me to kill Herobrine once and or all, and then, she and the others disappeared.

Part 3-Herobrine's endgame

Chapter 1-nothing to lose

Now he had done it, he took away my friends-and the love of my life- and now I had nothing to lose. I picked up a diamond sword off the ground, and started climbing the tower. I made it to the top, and silently crawled into the hole in the window were I had fell. I snuck behind him, and yelled "YOU STUPID BITCH ASS DICK YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND! DIIIIIIEEEEEE!", and I then slid my sword through the top of his head, killing him once and for all. Then a huge black vortex erupted above me, and I was sucked into it like a dustbunnie and a vacuum cleaner.

Epilogue

The vortex took me home, were I went, and cried myself to sleep looking at pictures of me, and Sara. Then I got a phone call. It was Sara, my heart pounded, was it really her? I answered.

"hello?"

" is this Casey?"

"yes"

"I love you

*about to faint*

"Meet me at the park on Hero street"

"ok"

We met at the park, and when she saw me she ran to me, and slammed her face into mine- softly- and we walked around.

I saw TJ, Jarhead, and brandino in my homeroom class in high school, and when I got home, my sister was lying on the couch watching LOST on Netflix.

THE END


End file.
